Addicted Sequel
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: The Sequel to Addicted.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

Joe's POV.  
****It has been 6 months since Ashley left; I'm standing in my bathroom in front of the mirror.  
It's 6 months since I wrote her the letter; I never got an answer back.****  
I wonder if the girls were talking to her still.  
Suddenly someone knocked on my door.**

"Dude are you ready? School starts in 15 minutes"

"Yeah yeah coming"

**I splashed some water in my face and wiped it of with a towel and walked out.****  
We walked downstairs and out to the car and drove off to school.  
When we arrived at school, Miley and Demi is waiting for as at the parking lot.  
We got out of the car and walked to them.**

"Hey guys" Miley kissed Nick as usual.

**I felt a feeling, it was called jealousy, and I remembered when I used to kiss Ashley every morning.  
And now I was jealous of Them?**

"What are you thinking about" Demi looked at me.

"Just" I sighed "Are you girls still talking with Ashley?"

**They looked at each other.**

"Girls?" Nick looked at them.

Miley sighed "Yeah…we are"

Demi looked at me "Sorry Joe"

"No it's fine. Have she told you why she left without telling me?"

**They looked at each other again.**

"We can't tell you" Demi looked at me.

"Oh" I walked inside.

**I walked over to my locker and opened it.  
Suddenly something fell out of it, I picked it up and looked at it.  
It's a picture of me and Ashley, It's the first time felt out, and then I guess it's really over.**

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice saying behind me.

I turned around "Oh Hey Camilla"

"I'm sorry it didn't worked out"

I sighed "Yeah me too"

**I crumbled the picture into a paper ball and throw it back into my locker, I closed my locker and turned back to Camilla.**

She smiled "Wanna do something, to take your mind of her?"

I thought for a second "Sure why not"

She smiled "Great see ya after school" she walked away.  


* * *

**At lunch time.  
I walked into the cafeteria over to the girls and Nick and sat down.**

"Hey"

Demi smiled a bit "Hey"

I looked at my food "What is this?"

"Something truly disgusting" Nick was playing with his food.

Miley pushed her tray away "Pizza after school?"

"I can't" I pushed my tray away too.

"Why not?" Demi looked at me.

"I have plans"

"With who?" Nick looked at me and so did Miley

"Camilla"

"Your Ex!" They all said at the same time.

I looked at them confused "Yeah, is it a problem"

"Well she is your ex" Miley looked at me.

"So? We are just gonna hang out, it's nothing big"

"FYI Joe, You and Ashley never broke up" Demi looked at me a bit mad.

"She left me remember? Without so much as a word or a letter, she just left!" I got up and left the cafeteria.

**I walked outside and sat under a three, I took my phone up from my pocket and looked at the pictures of me and Ashley.  
It was mostly just Ashley pictures. I looked at my favorite picture; she has ice cream on her nose.  
I smiled then turned off my phone.  


* * *

2 hours later.  
They bell just ranged, school is over.  
I grabed my books and walked out to my locker.  
I put my books in and turned around to look after Camilla.  
I found her by her locker and walked to her.**

"Ready?" I smiled

She closed her locker "Ready" She smiled and turned to me.

"Let's go then"

**We was about to walk to the door but stoped when we saw Ashley.  
I must imagine things, last I heard Ashley was in London and she moved there 6 months ago.  
I rubbed my eyes she was still there.  
I looked at Camilla then at Ashley and slowly began to walk towards her.**  
**She started to walk towards me.**

I stopped in front of her "Why?"

"I'm sorry Joe, I'm so sorry" She had tears in her eyes.

"You expect me to forgive you?" I looked at her

"You just left me after 1 year and a few months together you leave me without a goodbye or a note."

A few tears rolled down her cheek "Joe you don't understand"

"No you don't understand, you don't understand how much I loved you, didn't you even get my letter?"

She nodded "I got it, I'm so sorry for hurting you like that"

I looked at her "Why are you here Ashley?"

"To get you back, I realize I made a mistake" She looked behind and at Camilla "But I guess it's too late"

"If you got back 1 month after you left it would still have been too late, you lied to me. You told me you were sick, but then I found out that you had moved?"

**She looked at me crying.**

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To break someone heart?" I walked back to Camilla and took her hand and we walked out.

**A few minutes later.  
I'm sitting with Camilla at starbucks.  
I kept picturing me Ashley in front of me.  
She is back? After 6 months she is back.  
As much as I love her and want her back, I don't think I can forgive her for leaving like that.  


* * *

I Promised You guys a Sequel.  
So here it is.  
Should i continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT

Ashley's POV: **Bold&_Italic  
_**Joe's POV: **Bold  


* * *

**_**Ashley's POV.  
I was standing in the schools hallway, watching Joe walked away with Camilla.  
He hates me I know he does.  
Miley and Demi walked up to me.**_

"Well?" Miley looked at me.

"How could I be so stupid to come back here, he hates me" I looked at them.

"No he doesn't, he is just…" Demi looked at us for a word "Disappointed" she said.

"It was a mistake coming back" I had almost tears in my eyes.

"Do you love him?" Miley asked

"Of course that's why I'm back"

They both smiled at me "Then fight for him" Demi said smiling.

"How" I looked at them confused.

"Make him jealous, do anything you can to get him back"

"I don't know you guys"

"Suit yourself, come on Demi let's go"

"Call us"

_**And Demi and Miley left.  


* * *

****15 minutes later  
I'm standing outside the Jonas's. I was afraid to knock; I kept staring at the door. After a few second I took a deep breath and knocked.**_

Kevin opened it "Ashley?"

"Umm hey Kev"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Joe home?"

"Yeah he just got home, he is in his room"

"Thanks" I walked inside and up the stairs.

I walked inside Joe's room "Hey"

He turned around "Heard of knocking?"

"Would you let me in if I had?"

"No. You can go now"

"Joe please hear me out"

"What can you possibly have to say Ashley? You left me without a note without so much as a goodbye, you let me think that you was sick, when I found out that you lied I felt my heart was ripped out and stamped on"

Tears started to form in my eyes "I'm sorry okay? I'm so sorry that I didn't told you"

"Why didn't you?" He looked at me

"I can't tell you"

He sighed "I think you should go now Ashley"

"Tell me you don't love me and I will leave"

"I can't do that and you know it" He looked at me.

**Joe's POV.****  
Even thought how much she hurt me I still love her like crazy.  
I will always love her, she is my soul mate.**

"Tell me why you left and we can figure something out"

"I can't tell you Joe"

"Why not? I need an explanation"

"Because you will hate me for it"

"I already do"

"What?" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I love you so much, but I hate you for leaving like that"

"Maybe you are right, my I should just leave" She walked to the door.

I grabbed her hand "Why did you come back? After 6 months?"

She looked at me "I didn't wanted to leave you Joe, I have to believe me"

"Then why did you? After everything we went through? You know how much I wanted to do drugs again?"

She walked over and hugged me tightly "I'm sorry"

I stroked her hair "I made you a promise, so I stayed away from them" I pulled away.

**I looked her in the eyes; I wanted to kiss her so badly right now.  
But I couldn't, I didn't know if she was going to stay for good and I don't wanna get hurt again.  
My thoughts got interrupted by Ashley's phone ringing.  
She looked at the caller-id**

"Who is it?"

"My mom"

"Answer it"

"No!"

I looked at her confused "Ashley's what's going on?"

"I…She doesn't know I'm here"

"What?"

"I ran away from England, I had to see you Joe; you were on my mind for 24/7"

"Ashley tell me what's going on"

"No I can't" She pulled away from me "I just can't" She ran out of the room.

"Ashley!" I ran after her.

_**I ran outside.  
She was nowhere to be found.  
I sighed and walked back inside.**_

"So Ashley is back?" Kevin walked to me

"I don't know what she is, she won't tell me anything"

"Just give her sometime"

"How much time? You tell me since you are my brother, how much time should I give her?"

"I don't know, I don't know everything Joseph"

"I don't wanna lose her again"

"Does it mean you forgive her for leaving?"

"I'm trying" I walked upstairs.

**That night.  
It's 10 pm, I'm lying in my bed.  
Thinking about what happened today.  
Suddenly my phone started to ring.**

I looked at the caller-id and answered it "Joe speaking"

I heard sobbing "Joe?"

"Miley?"

"Ashley…"

"What about Ashley?"

"She is in the hospital"

"What?! I will be right there" I hung up and got up and got dressed.

**15 minutes later  
I arrived at the hospital.  
Miley was meeting by the door.**

"What happened?"

"I found her in the bathroom unconscious, she had been cutting herself"

I hugged her "How is she now?"

"They won't tell me anything, since I'm not related to her"

I pulled away "Let me, come on"

**We walked to a nurse.**

"Excuse me?"

The nurse looked at us "Yes?"

"Ashley Tisdale?"

"Are you family?"

"Umm yeah I'm her fiancé"

"She lost some blood, but she is fine now, She is probably tired when you see her"

"Where is she?"

"In her room 603"

"Thank you"

**I took Miley's hand and we walked to Ashley's room.  
We walked slowly in.**

"Why would she do it?" She whispered to me.

"I wish I knew Miles" I walked to her bed and sat beside her.

**I took her hands and looked at her wrists.  
If I just knew why, I wanna help her.  
I kissed her wrists gently.**

"Joe?"

I looked at Ashley "Hey"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"The question is what you are doing here?"

She pulled her hands away "You hate me"

"And I love you"

"Guys I will be outside calling Nick?" Miley said and left.

"Why did you do it Ash?"

She started to cry "I lost you. You and Camilla?"

"God Ash, I'm not with Camilla, I was just trying to make you jealous, to hurt you like you hurt me"

"And it worked"

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted it to come so far" I leaned down and kissed her.

She pushed me away "I can't"

"You can't what?"

"See you anymore"

I looked at her "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**I looked at Ashley "What do you mean you can't see me anymore?"

"My mom found out about you doing drugs, and she think you will do it again"

"But I won't"

"I told her that"

"Is that why you moved away because you couldn't see me anymore?"

_**She shook her head**_

"Then what is it? Ashley I need to know"

"It's better if you don't"

"How? How is that better? You left me just like that, I need an explanation"

"I was pregnant! Okay there you have it, I was pregnant"

_**I got up and walked some steps away from the bed.****  
And just looked at her.  
Pregnant? Did she say pregnant?  
She looked away from me.**_

"P-pregnant?" I looked at her

She slowly turned her head to look at me "Yeah"

"But how is that possible?"

"The night before you proposed? We had sex?"

"I know, but I used a condom"

"Yeah well I guess it broke"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't, when my mom found out she told me not contact you anymore or even see you. So she decided that we should move"

He went back to her and sits on the bed "What happened?"

"I had a miscarriage about 2 weeks ago. I never wanted to go Joe, you gotta believe that"

"But why are you back now?"

"I had to see you, I couldn't stop thinking about us and our time together. I just had to"

"Does your mom know?"

She shook her head "She can't know, she thinks that you are bad for me"

_**I lied down beside her and wrap my arms around her waist.  
I missed this.**_

"Where does she think you are?"

"The hospital"

I looked at her "The hospital?"

She started to cry "After I moved away from you and after losing our child I started to become sick, I started to cut in myself. And I wouldn't stop"

"Oh Ash"

"One day my mom found me in the bathroom unconscious"

_**I pulled her closer and hugged her.**_

"I was dead for 5 minutes, and it felt great. I was away from my mom, but then I woke up"

"You have to stop, promise you will stop"

She nodded "I promise"

"I love you" I kissed her on the top of her head

"I love you too"

"Try and get some sleep"

_**She nodded.  
A few minutes later she was sleeping.  
And I started to close my eyes too.  


* * *

****The next day.  
****I wake up by the sound of a phone ringing.  
I look at Ashley who still was sleeping.  
I saw the phone on the table and picked it up.  
I walked out in the hallway to answer it.**_

"Ashley's phone Joe speaking?"

"Joe?"

_**Shit it was Ashley's Mom Jessica.  
Oh boy what should I do**_

"Umm Hey Jessica"

"Where is Ashley?"

"She…She is in the hospital"

"What happened?"

"She had been cutting her wrists*

"But is she okay?"

"Yeah she is"

"Just…let her stay with you Joe, I know she wasn't happy here"

I smiled "Thank you"

"No thank you for making her happy. Tell her I will call her later okay?"

"Yeah I will"

We hung up and I walked back into Ashley's room.

Ashley was awake "Where have you been?"

"Talking to you mom"

"No!"

"Baby relax. I told her that you where here and she told me that you could stay"

"Really?"

I nodded "Yes really" I walked over and kissed her softly "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

She nodded "I would love too"

I kissed her softly again "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled

_**Suddenly the door went up and my brothers and the girls walked in.**_

"You are back!" Demi hugged her

"I missed you too Dems" Ashley smiled

Demi pulled away "How are you feeling?, Miley told us what happened"

"Better than before" She smiled while looking at me.

_**Then Nick and Kevin hugged her and so did Miley.**_

Miley looked at us both "Are you guys back together?"

I smiled and nodded "Yeah we are"

"But what about you and Camilla?"

"We just talked, nothing happened"

"So when can you come out?" Kevin looked at Ashley

She shrugged "I don't know"

"Want me to find out?"

She nodded "Thanks Kev"

"No problem" he smiles and leaves the room.

"So are you staying?" Nick sat down on a chair.

She nodded

"Where are you going to live?"

"Where she has been living for the 2 past days" Demi smiled.

I looked at Sharpay "What?"

"Oh he…Didn't know that. Sorry"

"It's fine. But could you?"

"Sure we will be outside"

_**They all leave**_

I looked at her again "What did she mean by that?"

"I have been living with Demi for the past 3 days"

"3 days? But why did I only saw you yesterday?"

"Maybe if you looked outside the windows sometimes you would. I just didn't had the guts to walk in and talk to you" she looked at me "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I kissed her forehead "You are my everything"

_**She smiled.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

Joe's POV** = Bold  
**Ashley's POV** = Bold&_Italic  


* * *

_**

**Joe's POV.  
It has been 1 week since Ashley returned back to me.  
I have never been so in love with her as I was now.****  
She is living at my place, my parents said yes. And I was happy about that.  
It's Monday morning, I'm lying in my bed thinking when suddenly the alarm clock goes off.  
****I got up and got dressed.  
I walked into Ashley's room, she was still sleeping.  
It's her first day back to school since she left.**

I sat down on her bed "Baby?"

"5 more minutes"

"Fine I will be back"

**She nodded and turned around into the wall.  
I smiled and left the room.**

"Good morning hun" my mom smiled

"Hey mom" I kissed her cheek

"Is your brothers and Ashley up yet?"

"They are, but I'm letting her sleep 5 more minutes"

"Okay" she smiled

**5 minutes later.  
I walked into Ashley's room, she was still sleeping.  
I smiled and walked over and again sat on her bed.**

She opened her eyes "good morning"

I kissed her softly "Good morning beautiful"

"What time is it?"  
"7:30"

**She moved into the wall and I lied down beside her.**

"Hi" She smiled

I laughed a bit "Hey love" I kissed her forehead

"You wanna do something today?" she looked at me

"Like what?"

"shopping?" She gave me one of her cute smiles.

"Anything you want" I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed her the tip of her nose.

She giggled "Dork"

"So? Live with it" I smiled

* * *

**When we arrived to school.  
****Everyone was looking at us weird.**

"Joe why are they looking at us like that?"

"I don't know, I guess they have missed you. Or they just think that you are incredible hot" I smirked and kissed her.

She giggled "You are weird"

I smiled "I'm a weird dork so? You still love me"

"Always" She kissed me "I'm gonna go to the principals office"

"Want me to come?" I smiled

"No, but you can wait for me out here if you want?"

"Of course"

"Be right back" She walked into the office.

* * *

**10 minutes later.**

She walked out "Hey guys"

"Welcome back Ash" the girls hugged her

I looked at her "So?"

"So I got the locker right next to your ex"

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Nick smiled

"Whoopee" she said sarcastically and walked to her locker.

"This isn't going to be pretty" I said as I looked at Ashley walking away.

"Well, nothing did happen between you two? So everything is good right?" Demi looked at me

"There is just this small problem. I think Camilla sees us as a couple now"

"Why?" Miley looked at me too

"Well…After the starbucks, I kissed her. It's just, I was mad and angry at Ashley for showing up like that"

"Does she know?" Now Nick looked at me

"No. And would you stop staring at me like that?" I walked off over to Ashley.

**I saw her putting some stuff in her locker and I walked to her and hugged her from behind.**

"I missed doing this" I smiled

She giggled "me too"

**I kissed her cheek and turned her around and kissed her deeply.**

**She deepened it and so did I.**

She pulled away "Hey" she giggled

"Hello there gorgeous"

"Wanna go to class?" she asked

I nodded "Let's go"

**I took her hand and we walked to class****

* * *

At lunch.  
I walked into the cafeteria looking for Ashley.  
She is sitting with Demi and Miley by a table.  
I walked to them and sat down.**

"Hey beautiful. Did you miss me?" I smiled

She nodded "you have no Idea" she smiled

"I missed you too beautiful" I kissed her softly

She smiled "Are we still on for later?"

"Of course"

"What's going on later?" miley looked at us

"We are going shopping"

"Uh can we come?"

"Sure I don't mind" I smiled

"Uh it's gonna be awesome"

Nick sat beside Miley "Hey Guys"

"Where have you been?" I looked at him

"Library"

"Okay then"

Suddenly Ashley was sitting on my lap "Hi" She smiled

I laughed a bit "What's going on?"

"nothing" She smiled and kissed my neck gentle

"Don't do that"

She pulled away "Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed we are in the cafeteria. And you know how it turns me on"

**She kissed me deeply  
I deepened it.  


* * *

After school****  
I'm standing with Ashley by her locker.****  
When Camilla walks up to us.**

"Move, you are in my way boyfriend stealer"

Ashley closed her locker "I didn't steal him?"

"Yes you did, we were finally back together and then you came back"

She looked at me "What?"

"Oh poor baby, he didn't told you did he?"

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes and ran out.**

I glared at Camilla "I told you, it was one stupid little kiss, it meant nothing"

"You still want me, I know you do. Don't deny it"

**I shook my head and ran after Ashley.  
I looked around outside, she was nowhere to be found.  
I sighed and walked to my car.  
On my way home I drove by a walking, crying Ashley and stopped the car.**

I got out "Ashley please"

"Leave me alone"

I walked in front of her "Please just hear me out"

"no"

"Ashley please"

"No. just leave me alone" she walked past me.

**I sighed as I watched her walk away.  


* * *

_Ashley's POV  
When I arrived home, I walked past Nick._**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I ran upstairs to my room.

_**I closed the door and locked it, then walked to my drawer and opened the first draw and took out a razor blade.  
I rolled up my sleeve on my left arm.  
I put the razor-blade to my wrist and pressed it down and then made a cut.  
I didn't hurt I was used to it.  
After some cuts I heard someone knocking on the door.**_

"Ashley please" it was Joe "Just hear me out please"

_**I wrapped some bandage around my wrist then pulled my sleeved down.  
I put the razor-blade back and closed the drawer then walked to the door and opened it.**_

"I'm sorry okay? I was not with her; she thinks that I was because I kissed her. But it meant nothing"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded "It's you that I love, no one else"

I smiled a bit "I love you too"

He leaned down and kissed me softly "So are we okay again?"

I nodded "More than okay" I pulled him in and closed the door.

_**I pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him.**_

He smiled "What happened to shopping?"

"We will go tomorrow" I kissed him deeply.

_**He put his hand on my cheek and deepened it.  
Before I knew it we was making out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Joe's POV  
It's Tuesday morning.  
I'm fixing my hair when Ashley walks in.**_

"Good morning babe" I smiled

She smiled "Good morning"

I turned to her "How do I look?"

"Hot as always"

I walked to her "Thanks babe" I kissed her softly

"So what are we doing today?"

"Maybe some of this" She kissed me deeply

_**I deepened it**_

She pulled away "Just hanging out?"

"Sounds good to me"

She smiled "come on school is calling"

Nick shouted from downstairs "Are you guys ready?!"

Ashley shouted back "Coming!"  


* * *

_**10 minutes later  
we arrived to school.  
Miley and Demi walked to us**_

"Hey guys" They said on the same time

I looked at them "How did you two do that?"

"Did what?" they both said giggling

"Saying the same thing on the exact same time"  
_**  
Nick kissed Miley deeply  
They started to make out.**_

I rolled my eyes "Let's go in my ladies"

Ashley giggled "You are such a gentleman"

"I know" I smiled.

"Well guys I'm gonna go, see you later" Demi walked away

"Bye" Ashley walked to her locker.

_**I walked behind her and started to gather her hair in a pony-tail.  
I love her hair. It's so soft.**_

She giggled "Joe what are you doing?"

"Nothing" I gave her a long gentle kiss on her neck.

_**I could feel her goose bumps on her neck.  
She liked that so I kept on kissing her neck gently.****  
Until she turned around and kissed me deeply.  
I deepened it and so did she.  
I kissed her bottom lip I hope for entrance, she parted her lips and I let my tongue in.  
She put her arms around my neck.  
The things were getting hot, I pulled away before they got hotter.  
I was turned on, really really bad.**_

She looked at me "What? Did I do something wrong?

_**I shook my head breathless.**_

"Then what?"

"I-I gotta go" I walked away.

_**I walked into the guy's room.  
I looked myself in the mirror then I turned on the water and splashed something in my face.  
I wiped the water of with some paper towel and walked out.**_

"Hey there you are"

I turned around and saw Ashley "Hey babe"

"Why did you walked away like that?"

"Huh like what?" I asked her trying to sound confused.

"You know what I'm talking about" She looked at me

"Oh you mean that before?"  
_**  
She nodded**_

"Oh that. That was nothing" I laughed nervously

She looked at me and smirked and wrapped the arms around my neck "I know what it was"

"Oh do you?"

"Umm" She nodded "It was turning you on"

_**I nodded**_

She giggled "You are very easy to turn on"

"Maybe because we haven't had sex, well since you left actually"

_**She smiled and I could feel her hand on the back of my head and she leaned in and kissed me deeply.  
I deepened the kiss so much as I could; I pushed her gently against the wall. And she deepened it more.  
I liked her bottom lip and she parted her lips. I let my tongue in and started to explorer her mouth.  
I slowly unbutton one of her buttons.**_

She pulled away "Not here"

"Then let's go home" I kissed her softly "Please"

"But school?"

"It will be here tomorrow too" I kissed her softly

"Joe I have been in school for one day, I can't skip it. You need to think of something else so you won't get so horny"

"But I already am" I kissed her neck gently.

She let out a moan "Joe please"

_**Suddenly the bell rang**_

I pulled away "Saved by the bell"

She kissed me "See you around" and then she walked away.

* * *

_**Before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
**__**I walked into the cafeteria, but suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  
It was my beautiful girlfriend Ashley.**_

"Woah easy there girl" I smiled

She giggled "Hi"

"What's up with you?" I smiled

"Nothing, just wanted to walk with you into the cafeteria"

"You are crazy darling" I smiled and kissed her softly.

_**We walked into the cafeteria and over to Nick and Miley who was making out.**_

"Hey guys"

_**Miley waved at us still made out with Nick.  
I shrugged and sat down beside Ashley.**_

"Hey beautiful" I smiled and kissed her

She giggled "Hi Again"

"I can't wait until we get home" I smirked

"What will happen when we get home?"

"You and me" I kissed her "In my bed" I kissed her again "Naked"

She giggled "Oh and what makes you think that?"

"Because we haven't done it in forever, and you said it this morning"

"I know, but aren't everyone home?"

"Oh right you got a point"

She nodded "You will have to wait pretty boy" she kissed me.

Finally Nick and Miley stopped sucking face and turned to us.

"Oh Hey guys, When did you get here?" Nick asked.

I shook my head "About 2 minutes ago"

"Oh right, anyways Mom and Dad are going out tonight, I'm going to be with Miley and Kevin is going to be with Danielle. So you have the house all to yourself then" he smiled

"Eavesdropping much?"

_**He shrugged and started to eat his lunch.  
I smiled at Ashley and winked and then I started to eat.**_

She giggled and kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you"

I smiled "I love you too"


End file.
